


【Tycutio】单向玻璃

by Riginanarchist



Category: Romeo & Juliet, 罗密欧与朱丽叶 - Fandom, 音乐剧
Genre: M/M, 亲王毛球提及, 伤口, 灵车, 血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: “喔哈哈哈哈哈，你说得再对不过了，我可是维罗纳数一数二的疯狗！”
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Tycutio





	【Tycutio】单向玻璃

罗密欧和朱丽叶殉情，蒙太古和卡普莱特两家停止争斗，所有积怨似乎都在一夜之间消除。

“怎么样？是不是庆幸自己早早就死了?”茂丘里奥凑过来来，脚掌踩在地上没有发出一点声音，提伯特感觉到他冰凉冷硬的胸膛贴上后背。

他们两个都死了，本来根本没有呼吸的必要，提伯特却感到茂丘西奥说话带起来的空气扫在脖子上。他绷紧了身子，无论什么时候他都无法适应茂求西奥的接近，那双手总是以那种近乎色情的方式触碰他的脸颊,手指插进汗湿的发间，微凉的空气拂过他的头皮。提伯特一句话也说不出来，因为茂求西奥是对的，还好他死得早。

卡普莱特的看门狗，他们用仇恨和憎恶喂养他，于是那与他性格并不相称的顽固而激进的恨意纠缠不休，是他张口而出的恶语和匕首泛光的锋刃。茂丘西奥狠狠地拉过束在他领子底下的硬领，“没有敌人的话，还养着狗做什么，嗯？”空气从他的气管里挤出来，他用不着呼吸却仍能感受到喉咙被勒紧的疼痛。

茂丘西奥的嘴唇一张一合蹭在他的耳廓上，“我们很快就会被忘记啦哈哈哈哈！就像没有存在过一样。罗密欧和朱丽叶，他们是被仇恨逼死的有情人儿。而你我呢？我们是暴乱之子，死有余辜！”

提伯特难受得从喉咙里发出奇怪地呜噜声，两只手攀着硬领往回扯。茂丘西奥扯不过他，就由他去。

死亡是一间单向玻璃的房子，茂丘西奥和提伯特被关在一间里面。

茂丘西奥在后面抱过他，在后背上蹭着脸颊，鼓胀的裆部不知廉耻顶弄着他的屁股。提伯特转过身一把攥过他的脖子，把他撞在玻璃上，“你这条疯狗！”

茂丘西奥疼得缩起脖子，却在夸张地大笑：“喔哈哈哈哈哈，你说得再对不过了，我可是维罗纳数一数二的疯狗！”可是他的表情瞬间又垮下去，眼睛里毫不费力地淌出几滴眼泪，他伸出一只手去摸提伯特被汗浸得滑湿的脸颊，“哦……提伯特，提伯特，你还没学会这一套是不是？”茂丘西奥像从没见过似的凑近了看他深陷的眼窝，青黑的眼底，手指抚过他锋利的眉，“你从没想过做点儿什么吗？所有的痛苦你都照单全收？那怎么行？你看我……”说着他拉过提伯特的另一只手，拉着他的手指探进他腰侧的血窟窿，伤口已经完全冷了，凉森森的血还汩汩地流着。提伯特急着就要抽回手，茂丘西奥额头上都疼地冒出汗，手里却攥得更紧了，“别……别动，”提伯特果然不敢再动，“你看，我就不会疼！”可他明明疼得说话都小了声音，“谁也伤不了伟大的茂丘西奥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

提伯特还是把手收了回去，茂丘西奥不依不饶地凑过去，黑了的血蹭得哪儿都是。“我教你，我教你，提伯特！”说着他就伸手剥他的衣服，提伯特倒没有使劲推开他，他的血也浸透了一层一层衣服，恶心地粘在一起。衣服脱到干净了，茂丘西奥顺着他的身子滑到地上，鲜红的舌头绕着提伯特平整的刀口打转，把腥甜的血都收进嘴里，“你看，我们有一对儿一样的伤口，甚至是一把刀刺的。”他挑着眼睛看提伯特，哦……那一双垂着眼角的眼睛啊，总是像在阴郁地从什么暗处窥视，可是现在它们几乎湿润了。“哦……小可怜儿你不会要哭了？告诉我疼痛是不是让你上瘾了？拳头、鞭子和刀剑都落在你身上，你爱的不是打斗，是疼痛，是不是？”他直接舔上提伯特的刀口，唾液沙得他疼急了，一把抓起跟前的人的头发，茂丘西奥顺从地仰起脸，一脸血笑嘻嘻地看他。“罗密欧冰凉的刀尖捅进去，有没有哦让你直接就硬了？嗯？你摸……你摸，你给我那一刀的时候，我鸡巴直接翘上天了啊！”

茂丘西奥又去解他的的皮带，把他的半硬阴茎都塞进嘴里，头部都掖进嗓子里，他丝毫也不控制喉咙的干呕，痉挛的喉管一下一下缩紧挤压着他阴茎，提伯特憋着郁积的怒火按住他的后脑一下比一下更深地顶弄。茂丘西奥的眼睛里亮晶晶地汪着水汽，眼泪已经弄得他脸颊都湿漉漉的，他还在笑，笑得后背都弓起来。提伯特被他笑得发毛，放开他的后脑。阴茎一下子从喉咙里抽出出去带出来不及吞咽的口水，茂丘西奥控制不住地咳起来，在地上缩成一团。

他拽着提伯特摇晃着站起来，“你个胆小鬼，杀了我怕是用光了你所有的勇气了！告诉我，告诉我提伯特，”他趴到提伯特耳朵上，“你有没有想过要杀了亲王？……有没有想过被老男人操屁股？嗯？”

提伯特一下子推开他，“你在说什么？”

茂丘西奥暴起一阵大笑：“别告诉我你不知道！你们每个人都知道！”他靠在透明的墙上，一边笑一边哭，“我是他的狗，是他的婊子哈哈哈哈哈。这就是我的舅舅，维罗纳公正的亲王！你要试试吗？他可喜欢这个洞了。” 他趴在地上，扒开屁股，露出鲜红的肠道。提伯特不动，他就把他按在地上，扶着他的阴茎坐上去。鲜血，冰凉的鲜血润滑了所有艰涩。

茂丘西奥一直在笑，疼得愈甚，他笑得愈欢，他的真实是颠掉和混乱。如果你懂他的语言，你能从他那笑里听见悲号和尖叫。罗密欧给他止痛，提伯特撕裂他的伤口，但他患上的是早已无药可救的名为维罗纳的症。

他让提伯特射在里面，就在那些伤口上面。然后他趴在提伯特的耳朵上说：“我告诉你一个秘密，嘘——你可不要说出去了！……我的衣服是紫色的。”


End file.
